La chambre de la luxure
by Ariys
Summary: OS. Hermione Granger et Severus Snape se retrouvent malgré eux dans une situation déconcertante et ... excitante ! Attention, contenu explicite.


**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, cette histoire est en rating M.

Pour l'instant, je la publie sous forme d'OS, mais il n'est pas impossible que je publie une suite un jour.

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et le château était plongé dans le noir. Hermione Granger, professeur de métamorphose depuis deux ans venait de finir son tour de garde et rentrait dans ses appartements.

Malgré l'heure tardive, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Elle avait débuté, durant l'été, des recherches sur le processus de transformation des humains en loups garous et elle avait fait une découverte fondamentale la veille. Il lui restait à vérifier ses hypothèses par de nombreux calculs d'arithmancie, mais si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors sa découverte serait une énorme avancée scientifique pour le monde magique.

La jeune femme marchait rapidement mais, toute à ses réflexions, elle ne prêtait guère attention à son chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se trouva dans une impasse au bout d'un couloir qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était.

Après la guerre qui avait mis un terme au règne de Lord Voldemort, le château de Poudlard avait été fortement endommagé. Sa reconstruction ne fut pas aisée car les pierres du bâtiment étaient imprégnées de magie et semblaient avoir leur propre idée sur l'endroit où elles devaient aller. Ainsi, les sorciers volontaires avaient dû batailler ferme pour rendre au château sa splendeur d'antan.

Si les débuts de la restauration ne furent pas simples, la fin elle, fut pour le moins surprenante. Alors que l'édifice avait quasiment retrouvé son architecture originelle, une mini-tornade apparut dans l'enceinte même du château, expulsant tous les travailleurs dans le parc. La bâtisse avait alors pris les choses en main et termina sa reconstruction elle-même, laissant les sorciers stupéfaits et émerveillés, admirer la force magique émanant de Poudlard.

Depuis, élèves, professeurs et autres habitants du château avaient eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que quelques changements avaient eu lieu au sein de l'école. La plupart des salles et couloirs étaient toujours présents, mais le bâtiment semblait s'être agrandi. Il arrivait donc régulièrement aux occupants du château de découvrir des parties inconnues de l'école.

Hermione comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans un de ces lieux particuliers. Devant elle, se dressait un mur immense, lisse comme du verre. Elle sentait un fort flux magique provenant de la paroi. Intriguée, elle en oublia les loups garous et posa ses deux mains sur cette surface étrange.

Le mur était chaud, elle ressentit un profond apaisement. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de relaxation.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voyait plus ses mains. Celles-ci avaient l'air d'avoir traversé la paroi. La jeune femme avança alors un peu et observa que cette fois-ci, elle ne voyait plus ses poignets non plus.

Hermione avait toujours été curieuse et la Gryffondor en elle, ne put s'empêcher d'avancer encore plus pour savoir si elle pouvait traverser le mur et connaître ce qu'il se cachait derrière.

Elle eut l'impression d'être happée par une force invisible et entourée de brume. Puis, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chambre. L'atmosphère qui y régnait était très étrange.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, recouvert de draps de soie bleus nuit et des tapis moelleux recouvraient le sol. Des quatre murs, trois étaient entièrement recouverts de miroirs, l'autre était occupé par une armoire démesurée et par une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu.

La sensibilité de la jeune femme était exacerbée par la magie omniprésente dans la pièce, et son épiderme hypersensible. Elle enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et lorsque ses pieds nus effleurèrent les tapis elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. C'était si doux. Chaque pas provoquait une légère et très agréable caresse sous sa voûte plantaire. Elle arriva devant le lit et frôla du bout des doigts les draps de soie. Ce simple contact remua profondément quelque chose en elle et une subtile chaleur s'insinua dans son bas ventre.

Animée par son excitation croissante, elle se dévêtit complètement et se glissa dans le lit.

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'être autant excitée. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir, mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Elle avait envie de sexe. Il lui fallait absolument un homme, un vrai, un mâle puissant et sûr de lui qui arriverait à éteindre le feu entre ses cuisses.

Elle n'avait connu qu'un seul homme dans sa vie : Ronald Weasley. Il n'avait jamais su la satisfaire sexuellement, s'occupant plus de son propre plaisir que de celui de sa partenaire. De plus, si la jeune femme se croyait amoureuse, son corps savait qu'elle ne l'était pas et elle n'avait jamais été attirée physiquement par le jeune homme.

Là, tout était différent. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle était en proie à des vagues de désirs provoquées par l'air ambiant de la chambre. Certes, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, mais jusqu'à présent, sa main et son vibromasseur suffisaient à contenter ses désirs lorsqu'elle en avait.

Pourtant, allongée dans ce lit, totalement nue, en proie à un violent désir, elle avait besoin de plus : elle avait besoin d'un contact charnel avec un homme.

Tout autour d'elle la stimulait : le contact de la soie, la chaleur des flammes et l'air magique ambiant. Elle tourna la tête et vit dans un des grands miroirs une femme désirable, aux courbes pleines et aux yeux bouffis de désir.

Soudain, elle repensa à ce qu'avait l'habitude de dire Dumbledore : « A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont besoin ».

Quelque peu énervée par son insatisfaction sexuelle, Hermione murmura :

« Tu parles, j'ai besoin d'aide en ce moment, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas à ce genre d'aide que pensait notre cher ancien directeur. »

La jeune femme sentait son sexe s'humidifier de plus en plus, alors même qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore touché. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se soulage ou alors elle allait devenir folle.

Alors même qu'elle portait sa main gauche sur son sein gauche et glissait sa main droite sur sa vulve, un craquement sonore lui fit tourner la tête.

Devant elle se tenait un Severus Snape estomaqué par la scène qu'il voyait.

Visiblement, l'homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et exigea des explications :

« Granger, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait souhaité un homme et elle en avait un devant elle.

Depuis qu'ils étaient collègues, l'animosité que lui portait son ancien professeur avait disparu, remplacée par une froide indifférence. De son côté, la jeune femme se montrait polie avec lui mais elle respectait sa volonté de solitude et ne l'importunait donc jamais. Elle ne s'était donc en aucun cas intéressée particulièrement à son collègue de potions.

Cependant, alors qu'elle était en chaleur et qu'il se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits et les manches étaient relevées, elle le trouva très séduisant. Elle voulait un mâle, elle en avait un. Un beau spécimen de surcroît. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais son rôle d'ancien espion avait eu un effet des plus plaisants sur son corps. Il lui suffit d'observer sa chemise très près du corps, pour constater qu'il avait un torse musclé.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et vit un éclat lumineux dans les iris charbonneux, qu'elle interpréta comme du désir.

« Je vous veux » s'entendit-elle alors lui répondre.

La luxurieuse atmosphère de la chambre faisait tranquillement son effet sur l'homme. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là, dans cette pièce, avec une femme nue et extrêmement alléchante lui demandant de la prendre. Cependant, Snape était habitué aux excentricités de Poudlard et il décida de profiter de la situation.

Son nez, habitué à différencier les flagrances des ingrédients qu'il utilise pour ses potions, sentait une délicieuse odeur d'excitation féminine. Cela éveilla en lui des pensées scabreuses.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Hermione Granger, parfaite-en-tout-ce-qu'elle-entreprend, est aussi vulnérable, aussi, Severus Snape décida de s'amuser un peu. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses trop faciles pour elle. De plus, étant un homme d'expérience, habitué à lutter contre ses désirs et ses pulsions, il arrivait pour l'instant à contenir son excitation, c'est pourquoi il répondit d'un ton monocorde :

« Au nom de quoi, je vous honorerais de mes talents masculins, Miss Granger ? »

Totalement désinhibée car soumise à une trop forte tension sexuelle, Hermione lui cria :

« Severus Snape, arrêtez de discuter, je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous demander quoi que ce soit, mais déshabillez-vous et baisez-moi. »

Ces mots firent tressaillir la colonne de chair dans le pantalon du maître de potions, très excité par la situation, il s'approcha du lit dans lequel se trouvait la demoiselle en détresse. Arrivé devant Hermione, il lui prit le bras et l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit, les faisant frissonner de désir tous les deux à l'occasion de ce contact. Il écarta d'un geste les cuisses de la jeune femme et se plaça entre ses jambes, toujours debout. Les yeux de la Gryffondor se trouvèrent alors au niveau de l'entrejambe de Snape et bien qu'il portât encore son pantalon, ce dernier était largement déformé par une énorme protubérance.

« Libérez-moi » lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors Hermione se précipita sur la ceinture, qu'elle défit adroitement, puis tandis que d'une main elle déboutonnait les boutons du pantalon, de l'autre, elle caressait le sexe de l'homme à travers le tissu.

Enfin, elle fit descendre brutalement son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon, beaucoup trop bouillonnante pour savourer l'instant.

Un pénis long et très large se trouva alors juste sous ses yeux. Elle était impressionnée car celui de Ron n'avait pas de telles dimensions.

« Maintenant sucez-moi » reprit le Serpentard, d'une voix plus fébrile que précédemment. La magie particulière de la chambre avait fait son effet sur lui, il sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses envies sexuelles.

Il connaissait la luxure et la débauche pour avoir participé à de nombreuses orgies organisées lors des rassemblements mangemorts, mais il n'avait jamais connu de moments aussi électrisants. Il avait très envie de la jeune femme et il aimait la voir aussi dévergondée et impatiente.

La langue d'Hermione joua d'abord avec le gland de l'homme : elle lécha le liquide pré-séminal, témoin de la grande excitation de Snape, puis souffla sur le bout du pénis et enfin l'aspira. Elle fit quelques allers et retours et s'occupa ensuite de reste de l'appareil reproducteur mâle.

Aidée de ses doigts et de sa langue, elle stimula les bourses, la hampe, la base du bénis et le gland, avec différentes vitesses, différentes pressions et Snape ne put retenir des gémissements, ce qui augmenta encore davantage leur excitation à tous les deux.

L'homme, n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir qu'il allait jouir, que déjà son sperme se répandait dans la gorge de sa partenaire.

Alors, Hermione le fixa droit dans les yeux et avala tout sans rien dire, lui montrant ainsi que cela ne l'avait nullement dérangée.

Après sa jouissance, l'excitation de Severus ne retomba pas, il n'avait eu qu'une partie de la jeune femme, mais il voulait tout.

Il renversa Hermione sur le lit et couvrit son cou de baisers, lui mordilla l'oreille et passa sa langue sur ses tétons. Ce traitement fit immédiatement gémir de plaisir la femme, ses tétons se tendaient, quémandant encore plus de caresses de la part de l'homme. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans se faire prier, il trouvait la peau de la Gryffondor si douce que la lécher lui caressait la langue.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa poitrine, son majeur titillait son clitoris d'un doigté expert et la jeune femme, ultra-sensible, cria sa jouissance en seulement quelques minutes.

L'homme ne la laissa pas reprendre ses esprits, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, ayant constaté qu'elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Cette pénétration les fit gémir de concert.

La grosseur du phallus épousait parfaitement le vagin d'Hermione. Elle était tellement lubrifiée, qu'il s'enfonça parfaitement jusqu'à son col de l'utérus. La jeune femme se sentait entièrement comblée, elle avait besoin de cette étreinte animale et d'un mouvement de hanche, encouragea l'homme à entamer des va-et-vient. C'était l'extase pour tous les deux. Ils ressentaient un bien-être absolu : l'union de leurs corps les rendaient euphoriques.

Lorsque Severus commença à fatiguer, ils changèrent de position, assis en tailleur l'un sur l'autre en lotus et Hermione mena la danse à son tour.

Dans cette position, le pénis du Serpentard appuyait sur son clitoris à chaque aller-retour et son vagin serrait davantage le phallus de l'homme, ce qui leur donna à tous les deux un plaisir incommensurable. Ils jouirent enfin simultanément et retombèrent sur le lit, épuisés et satisfaits.

Severus Snape et Hermione Granger n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour dans pareille situation. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus se regarder de la même façon dorénavant lorsqu'ils se croiseraient dans le château.

Profitant encore de la magie de l'instant, sans qu'aucune parole ne fusse échangée, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
